


Reprieve

by sylviaviridian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-ARR, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviaviridian/pseuds/sylviaviridian
Summary: Urianger's mind is always ticking away at something, but Moenbryda has a way of focusing his thoughts.to clarify, this fic is nothing but 1000 words of sex scene
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> I have never published anything this spicy in my life, so bear with me.

Urianger loved the taste of her, the softness of her delicate skin against his lips and tongue, the low sigh of anticipation and delight as she spread her legs further and ran fingers through his hair. One of his hands braced on the inside of her thigh, holding her in place gently to ensure he would have room to work even if she forgot herself with pleasure.

Each movement, no matter how small, provoked a slightly different sound, and he stored each one away with its meaning to remember it for later, for next time. A soft inhale, more expectation than sensation, as the tip of his tongue barely grazed the lower edge of her clit. Her low moan as his lips closed around it. Her flesh was hot and stiff in his mouth, eager with arousal, and he nudged the tip just once with his tongue before pulling back away to the sound of a delighted groan. Not too much, not too quickly or she'd begin to squirm away from him, trying to redirect the touch to somewhere just a little less sensitive. He'd gotten to know her body and responses so well, these few months. Now he moved just below the stiff point of her clit, licking gently at the edges of her entrance, and he couldn't quite hold back a soft groan in his own voice, loving the way she tasted, the unique musk of her sex.

When he heard her moans turn to soft swearing, felt her hips shift below him, he knew she was ready for more, and returned his mouth to her clit. A broad swipe of the tongue first, and her whine of longing sent a jolt of lust down his spine. The fresh burst of arousal pulsed through his own achingly hard length which he was, for the moment, happily neglecting in favor of her desires, and he took a long, slightly shaky breath to refocus his mind. Next, he took the firm peak in between his lips again, drawing the soft inner surface of his mouth along the sides and listening to her low voice swear again, gratification rumbling deep in her chest.

He repeated the same series of movements a few times, driving her sounds ever higher in pitch and volume alike, until she was curling her fingers in his hair, canting her hips up toward his mouth, struggling and gasping for just a little more friction. He loved how clear and certain she was about her needs, unhesitant in her pursuit of everything she wanted, and he was only too happy to give her what she was seeking. Forming a seal with his lips, he sucked firmly on her needy clit, and at the same time used his tongue to swipe a long, firm line up the central fold of the underside of it, ending with the tip of his tongue firmly pressed against the most sensitive nerves in her peak.

It was her undoing, as he knew it would be, and the sounds above him which had turned frantic in the last few moments ended at last with a stuttering howl as she came, shivering and squirming beneath his attentions. He held that position until he felt the first shudders of overstimulation begin, then released her at last, leaning his cheek against one broad thigh as he caught his breath. His own heart was pounding fast, both from holding his breath and from sheer arousal, and a quick shift of position reaffirmed that he was still desperately hard and in fact leaking rather more than he had noticed while his focus was elsewhere.

He knew she wouldn't allow him to suffer in wanting for long. He had refrained from entering her even with fingers, knowing that it would leave her just that little bit unsatisfied, needing something more, and once her breath was caught, she rose to the occasion. One strong, deft hand reached down to grip his arm and pull him toward her - he scrambled upward, a little clumsy with eagerness on the soft bed, and found himself on his back almost before he could register the firm push that had tipped his balance.

And then she was on top of him, legs spread wide again and smirking down as if she wanted to devour him whole, a look that made him shiver and melt as thoroughly as she had moments ago. He wanted her, needed her, with everything that he was. A soft whine escaped his lips without his awareness, earning him a hand run through his hair, a few warm words of praise murmured into his ear. When she finally slid herself down around his cock, it felt like completion: everything in his world had been made right and whole in that one perfect moment.

He didn't know, couldn't comprehend, what sounds he made for her as they moved together. His whole world had become the slick heat of her body around him, her strong hand in his hair, her voice in his ear gasping husky words of pleasant nonsense. He was beyond reason, beyond thought, for once in his life reduced to only this world and this heat and this moment, every breath a presence felt against his sweat-dampened skin. And then she cried out again, and seized up hard around him just _so_ , and he shivered apart, the remaining threads of his awareness splintering into brilliant shards as he spent himself inside her.

He thought he might have made some quiet sound of protest when she finally climbed off of him; it would explain the low chuckle that resulted, as she lay beside him and pulled him close until their bodies met more softly, now embracing on their way to sleep. He wasn't quite up to coherent thought yet, but he made sure to lean up and kiss her gently in thanks - for loving him, for existing, for being the one sure way to turn off his restless mind even if only briefly.

She returned the kiss, then laughed and murmured something in a soft, fond voice. He was already too far sunk into the fog of sleep to remember what it had been by the time he woke the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I will practice writing dirty talk for Urianger someday, but today is not that day, and I couldn't remember Moenbryda's diction well enough, so instead have some complete lack of dialogue as I practice writing porn. Character study through smutfic is a valid choice, right?


End file.
